


Доктор Айеро

by yeemo_god



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Doctor/Patient, Humor, M/M, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeemo_god/pseuds/yeemo_god
Summary: У Джерарда застряло дилдо в заднице, которое он никак не может вытащить, и он решает пойти в больницу.





	Доктор Айеро

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doctor Iero.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894672) by [Frnk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk). 



Возможно, Джерард не был самым умным, но даже он не знал, что в его заднице может застрять гребаное дилдо. Игрушка попадала прямо по его простате, когда он решил вставить ее чуть глубже, как вдруг она соскользнула с его пальцев и вошла в него полностью. Джи пытался вытащить ее собственноручно, но вскоре сдался, плача от досады. Как он мог быть таким идиотом? Ему что, придется ехать в отделение скорой помощи со стояком? Видимо да, потому что другого выхода не было.

Сказать что поездка была комфортной – ничего не сказать. Джерард вошел в неотложку, прикрывая промежность кожанкой. Он просто хотел умереть, пока дожидался своей очереди, стоя перед ресепшеном. Краснея, Джи подошел к скучающей медсестре.

– Мне нужна срочная помощь. 

– Что у вас случилось, сэр? 

Джерард оглянулся и наклонился ближе к окошку, сглатывая ком в горле. 

– У меня… застряла игрушка. 

– Сэр, где? 

– Эмм… это дилдо. – Сказал Джи, игнорируя то, как медсестра сжала губы, стараясь не рассмеяться. Она передала ему бланк. 

– Заполните это и присядьте.

Вместо того, чтобы сесть, он отошел за угол, заполняя бумаги и ожидая, пока его вызовут. Такое чувство, будто он простоял несколько часов, прежде чем появился мужчина в белом халате.

– Джерард Уэй?

Он подошел к доктору, следуя за ним по коридору и заходя в кабинет.

– Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста. Что у вас случилось? 

– Эм… я постою. Внутри меня застряло дилдо. – Признался Джерард, наблюдая как врач дважды взглянул на него, а потом кивнул.

– Я доктор Айеро. Наденьте этот халат и лягте на кушетку, пожалуйста. Я скоро вернусь.

Джерард ненавидел себя. Когда доктор вышел, закрывая дверь, он переоделся и лег на дурацкую кушетку, молясь, чтобы его стояк спал. Все его тело было таким чувствительным. Услышав, что кто-то постучал, Джерард ответил: 

– Входите.

Доктор Айеро был молодым и красивым, что лишь сделало его стояк еще тверже, когда Джерард заметил, как врач надевает перчатки. 

– Есть боли в области живота, сэр? 

– Нет. Я не могу, эм… избавиться от эрекции.

– Хорошо, теперь подтяните ваши коленки к груди, сэр. – Джерард так и сделал, закрывая глаза и слыша скрип стула, когда доктор дотронулся до его лодыжки.

– Скажите, если будет больно. 

– Хорошо.

Джерард почувствовал как холодный смазанный палец с легкостью вошел в него, случайно натыкаясь на дилдо. Он закусил губу, пытаясь сдержать стон, когда игрушка задела простату. 

– Простите. – Пробормотал Джи и закрыл глаза, когда доктор не ответил. Врач добавил второй и затем третий палец, пытаясь ухватиться за пластик, что заставило Джерарда задрожать. 

– Простите, – он пытался сдержать слезы, застывшие в глазах, когда почувствовал приближение оргазма. Доктор тихонько разговаривал с ним, пытаясь успокоить, и когда он изменил угол, бедра Джерарда подбросило над кушеткой. Он почувствовал, как игрушка плавно выходит из него. 

– Я проверю, есть ли какие-нибудь повреждения, – мягко сказал доктор Айеро, проникая четырьмя пальцами и двигая ими, пока Джерарда не захныкал. Врач аккуратно массажировал комок нервов, а Джи пытался отсрочить свой оргазм. Он оттолкнул бедрами руку доктора и кончил на больничный халат.

– Простите! – всхлипнул Джерард, чувствуя, как пальцы аккуратно выскальзывают из него. 

– Можете присесть, сэр.

Джи поднялся, наблюдая как доктор снимает перчатки и его взгляд переместился на штаны мужчины. Они почти не скрывали его стояк.

– Болит где-нибудь?

– Нет, доктор. 

– Это сделано для женщин. У мужчин вместимость гораздо больше. Если бы я был вами, я бы купил другую игрушку. 

– Да, сэр. – Ответил Джерард, смотря как Фрэнк надевает новые перчатки и кладет фаллос в прозрачный пластиковый пакет на застежке. 

– Вы дадите какие-нибудь рекомендации? – Он попытал удачу, глядя на доктора Айеро. Тот сжал губы и покачал головой. – Может быть, какие-нибудь, связанные с телом? – поддразнил Джерард. Врач покраснел и наклонил голову, держа пакет для пациента. Джи заметил его имя и усмехнулся. _Фрэнк_.

– Вам нужна помощь, док?

Фрэнк покраснел, но ничего не сказал, когда Джерард запер дверь кабинета. Он упал на колени перед доктором, глядя на него с низу вверх.

– Это может быть нашим маленьким секретом, док.

Фрэнк взглянул на дверь, и, кивнув, положил руку на плечо пациента, призывая его к действиям. Когда Джи стянул его штаны, он не остановился, чтобы осмотреть орган доктора, он сразу взял в рот на всю длину его толстый член, прикрывая глаза и начиная двигать губами по стволу, заставляя Айеро тихо постанывать. Джерард нежно посасывал головку, после чего отстранился и встал на дрожащие ноги. Не произнося ни слова, он повернулся, опираясь на кушетку и задрал больничный халат до живота. Он услышал как Фрэнк рвано выдохнул, и когда доктор приблизился, Джерард почувствовал два пальца, проникающие в его задницу.

– У меня нету презервативов.

– Я чист. Проверьте мои справки. Ну же, док. 

– Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? 

– Да. Быстрее. 

Айеро вынул пальцы и подошел ближе, пальцами сжимая бедра Джерарда и шлепая членом по его ягодице. Фрэнк резко вошел в него, выбивая из Уэя стон. Он прижался к врачу задницей, раздвигая колени шире. Он старался быть тихим, но когда доктор начал двигаться, рвано вздыхая, Джи позволил себе застонать. Фрэнк зажал его рот рукой, грубо толкаясь в него. Джерард потянулся к своему члену, обхватывая его рукой, и, проведя пару раз, кончил на кушетку, громко стоная. Фрэнк вышел из Джерарда, быстро разворачивая его и толкая на колени, кончил ему на язык, попав немного на лицо. Джерард взял член в рот, высасывая из него капли семени. Он отстранился, вставая с колен и вытирая капельку спермы в уголке рта.

– Господи Иисусе. – Фрэнк плюхнулся на свой стул, закрыв глаза, а Джерард в это время переоделся в свою обычную одежду.

– Спасибо, док. Было приятно познакомиться. – Джерард снова покраснел, неловко убирая пакетик с дилдо в карман худи. Он уже вышел за дверь, до того как Фрэнк успел что-нибудь ответить.

***

Присутствие на рождественских вечеринках Донны было обязательным, поэтому Джерард поехал домой на поезде и заставил себя изобразить фальшивую улыбку. Он правда скучал по своей семье, но все присутствующие в доме всегда его пугали. Он, как обычно, не постучал, заходя в дом через заднюю дверь и взглянул на переполненную гостиную, когда заметил как кто-то шарится в холодильнике.

– Все настолько плохо? – попытался Джерард. Он услышал тихий вздох, и когда мужчина обернулся, бутылка пива в его руке соскользнула и упала на пол. Джерард в шоке смотрел прямо на Фрэнка.

– Мы что, родственники?!

– Что? Нет. Майки мой друг. – Пробормотал Фрэнк, наклонившись, чтобы поднять банку.

– Давай договоримся, что мы никогда не расскажем моему брату, как однажды в моей заднице застряло десятидюймовое дилдо, окей, док? 

Фрэнк покраснел, убегая в гостиную, а Джерард засмеялся. Ладно, может, эта вечеринка была не такой уж и плохой.


End file.
